


Freedom Is Being Alone

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John知道自己应该觉得野兽很可怕才对。</p>
<p>但他并没有。</p>
<p>原文地址见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Is Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/gifts).
  * A translation of [Freedom Is Being Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246840) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



“我可以治好你和你的同伴。但需要代价。”野兽说。

“我答应。”John捂住自己鲜血淋漓的肩膀，毫不犹豫地回答道。在仍有意识的人当中他的级别最高，理应由他做出决定并承担责任。

*  
——  
*

事情太过轻而易举，其中肯定有鬼。“他说我得跟他待在一起。”

“我们能把你救出去。”Murray皱眉说着，握紧长剑的柄。这样的野外，这样的密林深处，枪械无济于事。但他们早已适应了新武器。

其他人跟着点头，他们都听说过这样的流言——人们会在森林里失踪，还有被监视的恐惧感。即使那只野兽已经展示出强大的魔法他们也愿与之战斗，即使，他们的命都是他救回来的。

“我已经答应他就不会再食言。何况，”他举起不断颤抖的双手，“我也被座狼咬得够呛了，对你们来说只是个累赘。”

*  
——  
*

等到别人都走光，John便和野兽默不作声地互相打量了片刻。

野兽体型颇为巨大，厚厚的黑色皮毛下有条理分明的肌肉。他的尾巴和脖子上一圈鬃毛看起来很象狮子，但骨架和脸部的轮廓却与之迥异。他身材精瘦，胸部较宽，不符合任何一种猫科动物的特性。他的爪子长而漆黑，牙齿锐利而雪白。

John知道自己该觉得这头野兽很吓人才对。

但他并不那样想。

*  
——  
*

“除了西边的小路之外你可以随便逛。”野兽用低沉的声音告诫着他。真奇怪，John竟觉得十分悦耳。

他不知道这是不是一种对自己的好奇心的测试。“你有书吗？”

野兽的表情变了，但John不知道如何解读这张陌生的脸。“有。”

他们走着，野兽一声不吭，只有John的脚步声和装备碰撞声响。野兽没有笨拙地用双足蹦跳行走，他高高跃起，展现出优美的身形曲线，然后利爪在着落时嵌进地皮。不过地上并没有其他陈旧的痕迹。

他在炫耀。John突然意识到自己或许是这只野兽的第一位来访者。

野兽用惊人的娴熟动作打开门。他的动作看起来那么轻松，一定重复过许多年的练习。

John吹起口哨。他叹为观止，眼前宽敞的房间内每一堵墙都是一个书架，从地板到房顶，塞得满满当当。“我没见过比这更棒的图书馆了。”

“我不太用得到，这些书。”野兽的眼睛，身体，爪子——都不适合用来读书。他的语调和声音里有某些东西确证了John的怀疑：这只野兽曾经是个人。“有时间你可以尽情来看。”

桌上一张纸吸引了John的注意力。写在上面的字母大而潦草。他很惊讶野兽竟然能够书写，还没反应过来John的嘴巴已经自动自发地说出：“若你愿意，我能——”

野兽的灰色双眸极其专注地凝视着John。

“我能为你读书，还有帮你写你想写的东西。”John抬起双手，晃了晃手指。

野兽的尾巴摇摆着，视线却挪开了。“那样——”他顿了顿，仿佛正努力回想合适的言辞（或许的确如此），“很好。”

“作为回报，请不要吃掉我的马匹。”John不想逃跑，但他知道保留一份希望是多么地重要。

“把它拴好就行。”

没人提及如果John试图逃跑会有怎样的结果。

*  
——  
*

“你有名字吗？”John问。他不应当称呼一个男人为野兽，即使只有大脑还保有人性的理智。

“我遗落了。”*lost

正确说来应该是遗忘*loss。野兽似乎并不在意自己是否象个人类，但他努力使举止文明有礼。每天晚上他看着John用餐，对他的过去做出准确度惊人的描述，甚至包括他那些从属的士兵。极少数情况下野兽也会吃东西，一般都是大块生肉，他会用尖锐的牙和爪子把肉撕碎。

John逐渐习惯了瓷器的叮当声和野兽进食的血腥味。

*  
——  
*

那里有仆人进出——早晨会有人端来茶盘，John的马也被照料得毛皮顺滑光亮，并且定期更换新毛巾和床铺，每天还会送华丽的衣服（John无视了最后那个，他更喜欢自己的制服。在他一周没有换衣服之后对方察觉到了这点，开始换送朴素的衣物。John为此倒挺高兴的，他不用再光着身子坐在旁边等制服晾干了）。John从没见过仆人们。仿佛自己被囚禁在现实与虚幻的边缘——他能闻到薰衣草的香味，能听见悄声细语在回响，但仅此而已。

有时候，野兽会一连几天不见踪影，只有凌乱的爪印。

令人崩溃的寂静。

在容许范围内，John把能去的地方都走遍了——荒芜的房间，没有第二匹马的马厩，花园，牧场，空荡荡的厨房。他开始练习跑步，开始试着挥剑，开始爬树，努力克服肩膀的不适。野兽用魔法使伤口愈合得远比平常治疗之后要好，但终究再也不会痊愈了。

有时候他洗完澡会看着野狼留下的伤疤，想着自己将来会不会有一天与另一口锋利的牙齿战斗。

John自始至终都带着他的小刀。

*  
——  
*

“无聊。”野兽对着John手里那本冒险小说咆哮。John刚读的三本书都换来他同样的反应，不过还是坐在一边听完了。

“那本待会儿我自己看。这本呢，”John举起一本医学教科书，“才是我们一起看的。你知道，我是个医生。来考考我？”

那天晚上野兽说的话比之前的全部加起来还要多。John在他指示下不停地写字写到手都在痛，但却不再颤抖。

John开始寻找更多的专业书籍。野兽有如此非凡的头脑，却受制于这样的身体，John在心里为他痛惜。

*  
——  
*

“这个很不错。”John惊讶地看着叉子，“比我们以前吃的味道更棒。”他在这儿吃的东西是有生以来最好的。

“因为这是真的肉类，不是魔法。后者无法拥有同样的美味。”

John放慢咀嚼速度，问：“为什么这次是真的肉？”

野兽露出牙齿，根本不似微笑的一个表情。“我去捕猎了。不过没办法一口气吃掉整头鹿。”

尽管有些不安，John还是很感激他的好意。“谢谢，味道棒极了。”

野兽开始更为频繁地带回肉类。John半是期待着有一头鹿能在自己床上出现。他从未在意那些带血的爪印。

*  
——  
*

John睡不着。寂静象一块石头似地压着他的心口。

一个月的离群索居。一个月里只有野兽和他那低沉悦耳的声音相伴。

他只能偷偷地、飞快地自慰。入睡后梦境从队伍遭到袭击变为另一种扭曲的内容。John会惊醒，会想起那只野兽的低咆，他会在低沉的嗓音和雪白的獠牙这些画面下兴奋地蜷起脚趾。

“我是怎么了？”他在夜里，对着空气问道。

*  
——  
*

“你倒是过得很开心，对不对？”John对他的马发牢骚，不过马儿正欢腾地在草场上乱蹦，根本没理他，从没见过这家伙这么精神的样子。“不给你点好处都不肯过来了吗。”

John朝它走近，但马的鼻孔翕动着，转头跑得远远地。

这时John方才意识到他的马儿不愿靠近，因为他闻起来已经和那头野兽一样了。

*  
——  
*

“是个诅咒。”

John从晚餐中抬头，叉子悬在半当中。“什么？”

“你一直想知道是什么把我变成这样，但又不打算问。我来告诉你，是个诅咒。”粉红的舌头舔干净每一个爪子上的血迹，貌似很冷漠的样子。

“有解除诅咒的方法吗？”

野兽没有回答。

*  
——  
*

阅读和训练只能让John忍耐到这种程度了。下一次野兽消失不见，John便踏上通往西方阁楼的过道。

与庄园的其他区域相比较，那个地方更为老旧。无数纸堆，玻璃烧杯，还有破损的家具散在地上。进了门也没有蜡烛照明，只有层层灰烬覆盖着一切，上面缀着深褐色斑点，好像血迹。

破破烂烂的沙发上放了一把小提琴，摇摇欲坠。John对乐器知之甚少，但看得出即使蒙着尘埃它也很美。John小心翼翼地把它放到垫子上。

有一副陈旧的画像，上面是个极其英俊的男人——黑色卷发，灰绿双眼，高高的颧骨。John的思绪顿时飘到那双灰色的瞳孔上了，难道——

他没有听见野兽的接近。

野兽猛地发出厉声咆哮，将他扑倒。他们缠斗许久，John的本能爆发出来，最后变成背抵着地面，上方有野兽压制的姿势。他们都停下动作。

野兽缩回脑袋。半晌，John才明白他龇牙咧嘴摇尾巴是代表微笑的意思。

“你真行。”野兽哼哼着，紧张感消失了。

John把顶在对方柔软小腹上的刀子撤回来。粗糙的针毛下，有格外柔软的绒毛。“我把你划伤了，需要我给你清理一下伤口吗？”

“没事。”野兽没有动，沉甸甸的身体向John传递着热量。这是他们距离最近的一次，这是John在几个月当中最靠近另一个生命体的一次。

“很抱歉。我知道自己不该来这里。”John的手伸进绒毛抚摸着。和梦里不一样，此刻没有怪异、阴冷的暗潮汹涌。身边能有个别的什么人之类的，是件高兴的事。他们就那样相持了许久，仿佛整整一个永远。

后来他们也没再谈到过这一次。

只有一件事改变了：从那天晚上开始John不再坐自己那把椅子。他坐到野兽旁边，靠在那个温热的身体上，根本不去看对方什么反应，然后读着书。

*  
——  
*

John大喊着惊醒，脑海中全是部下死去的场景。

他把茶几朝墙上砸去，稀里哗啦的声音让他略微平静下来。

他的手又开始发抖。

John双手捂着脸，粗重地喘息。

他没有想到答应留在这里就意味着再也不可能知道部下们是否安好。

*  
——  
*

“我有个姐姐。我们处不来——关系一直不怎么样——但她是我仅存的亲人。”在想到更好的方式前他只能不停地说下去，不去看野兽，而是意有所指地望着天空。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

野兽沉默很久，视线追逐着在鲜花上飞舞的蜜蜂。John几乎对回答放弃希望了，却突然被野兽的声音吓了一跳。“我有个兄弟，曾经有过。他在我受到诅咒后的第二天最后一次拜访了我。”

“发生什么事了？”

“他说我活该。”野兽没有震怒咆哮，只是某种苦涩的陈述。

John有一瞬间被蓦然高涨的怒火冲昏了头。

这一瞬间没有逃过野兽的眼睛。“我不确定他是否还活着。我已经变成这个样子很久很久了。”

“他是错的。”John以最最斩钉截铁的口吻说。John不管他为何遭受这样的诅咒，没有什么是活该和理所当然的事情。

*  
——  
*

利爪和尖牙的梦境被纤长的手指、平钝的牙齿替代。声音还是原样。

“你相信我吗？”伸手不见五指的漆黑，只能听见对方的话语。

“是的。”John早就明白，若是野兽的话，自己的优秀感知就什么都不是了。

“别点火。”野兽悄声说，属于人类的双手抚上John的躯干，伴随着一具温暖的，赤裸的身体挤上床来。

他们用手，用唇，用牙齿彼此探索着。John笨拙地抚摸对方高高的颧骨，手指在杂乱的卷发中穿梭，嘴唇相贴。是那副画像上的男人，John如此确定。一片模糊的感知，唇舌交缠，火热的身体，还有他藉由两人的紧贴而不断挺动着腰。

他独自醒来，汗水淋漓，身下粘稠。他已无法分清现实与幻境的界线。

*  
——  
*

John告诉野兽都市里的事情，告诉他魔法消亡而科技发展得触目惊心的如今。有一座伟大的、四通八达的城市，它是英格兰的中心，它叫伦敦。John手舞足蹈地极力想描绘出自己心中所爱的城市，人民，高楼大厦。

他比过去擅长读懂野兽的表情了。是向往。

John感到异乎寻常的满足。至少我们有着共同的感受。

*  
——  
*

“跟我来。”

John犹豫地跨过通往西院的大门。“你确定？”

野兽作出望天的表情。“不然我干嘛邀请你。有东西给你看。”

John被带至一面等身镜跟前，镜子有着厚重的边框。“你看着。”野兽转身面对镜子，命令道：“我要看Oak Hill。”

玻璃仿佛凝结了，然后现出一片鹅卵石铺就的广场，上面有一群一群的人，还有玩耍的孩童。John认出这是他的队伍途经之地——一个小镇，就在这密林的边缘。

他的部下。“你还能用它看到什么？”

“什么都行，只要你明白怎么去问。我已经测试过无数次。”

John能想象野兽在镜子前待了很久很久，看着这个世界的变迁却无法涉足其中。这就是他如此善于解读、推断一个人，但又如此疏于交际、对感情一窍不通的原因。

“我能不能——”

“我带你来就是为了这个。用吧。”

活着。他们所有人都或者，尽管疲惫但还是战胜了狼群。他们有一个新的军医，是个看起来胆子很小，与战场格格不入的女人，但每个人都平安无事，所以她一定能出色胜任。

他一直没有意识到的紧绷感突然断开了，John发现自己几乎站不住了，快要倒下。野兽沉默地支撑着他，让John抓着他的绒毛靠在他身上。John精疲力尽无法动弹。他们就那样一起睡着了，John的脑袋枕着野兽的胸口，随着他的呼吸而起伏。

一夜无梦。

*  
——  
*

接下来三天晚上John都读着书就睡了过去，野兽的呼吸似乎有催眠的功效。醒来时，John被温暖和柔软的绒毛包裹，令他想起童年时和爱犬一起入睡的时光（虽然之后母亲总是因为床上的毛而对他大喊大叫）。John从不觉得自己是个容易动情的人，但无论如何，身体的接触让他安慰而放松。

到了第四天晚上，他们放弃了装模做样。野兽在John的床上给自己弄了一个非常庞大的枕头。

John再也没有做噩梦。

 

*  
——  
*

不能再拖延了，John得看看Harry的情况。既然他能窥视万物，至少要知道姐姐是否还安好。什么都行，野兽曾这么说。John的好奇心蠢蠢欲动，但还是有些踌躇不决。野兽在消失期间到底干了什么绝非他能干涉的范围。这时他的眼角瞥见一枚铁锈色的爪印。心里的天平倾斜了，他走进已对他开放的西院。

“让我看看野兽。”

野兽身上满是血迹，口鼻暗红色湿漉漉的一片。十分可怖的模样，与他喜爱蜷缩在火堆边读书的样子对比太鲜明。但这也不过就是普通的狩猎而已。

然后，John注意到地上一只沾染鲜血的手，就在野兽的嘴巴边上。

John的胃往下沉。野兽很少吃东西，难道——

他带上剑，坐在门后等待。

*  
——  
*

“你没有去捕捉小鹿。”John的声音冷若冰霜。

野兽顿住了，耳朵都竖起来，灰色的双眼注视John手中长剑的反光。“你用镜子看我。”

John强迫自己放松。握得太紧对行动有害无益。他的手还很稳。“是的。”

“我从镜子里看那个小镇。我看见人们在自以为无人知道的时候坦白罪行。我不会放过他们。那些人都是有罪的，都是逃脱法律制裁的。”野兽高高地仰起身体，俯视着John。

“不管怎么说也是杀人。”

“我没有把他们都杀掉。恐惧就是一个极好的自首动机。”

“那依然无法把你的行为正当化哪怕一点点！”John的音调渐高，不自觉地欺近。

“是正义。”

“你以为自己身兼法官和陪审团？你的镜子给你权力自行处罚别人？”

“你也不过是个士兵。”

“没错，我是杀人。那是我的工作一部分。但我并不——”John说不下去了，若是说出口仿佛就会成真。

“告诉我，John。在你心里我是哪种怪物？”野兽亲昵地呼噜，却全然不带友好的意思，灰色的眼睛直视着他，灼烧着他。

“你不是怪物，你是人！”John痛心地大喊。

野兽也激怒地咆哮，唾沫横飞：“看着我，John！我身上哪一部分是人？！”

“你那颗美妙绝伦而又愚蠢透顶的大脑！还是你忘了？”

野兽对着墙壁施与凶暴的一击，留下深深的凹痕。“我恨不得忘记。再也不会恢复的东西记得再牢又有什么意义？”

“但你从没有失去真正重要的部分。你仍然象人类一样思考，你仍然在乎。”野兽冷哼，John继续说：“否则你何必追捕罪犯？”

“因为无聊。”

“我们都知道那不是真正的答案。”

“我看不出你还有什么立场对我进行这种说教。”

John归剑入鞘。“说得对，没错！是我多管闲事。但我希望你不要忘记你是谁。”

“我当然不会忘记自己是什么东西，John。”

这就是第一次野兽用名字称呼他。

“我不在乎你是否将自己看作一只怪物。你是个人。一切适用于人类身上的法则也应当适用于你。有些界线是不可逾越的。”John的视线望向别处，语调还是坚定不移。“吞食自己的同类就是其中一种。我不知道你到底有没有干过，我也不会问。”

当John回头，注视野兽的双眼时，后者的表情是那样地不可捉摸。“如果你象怪物那样作为，我将不得不象上战场时对付它们那样地对待你。”

他转身背向着野兽，离开了房间。

*  
——  
*

那天晚上John独自入睡。

他一身冷汗地惊醒，座狼的咆哮声响彻耳边。

*  
——  
*

尽管和Harry互相拒绝往来John还是知道自己必须查看她的情况，他不能背负着置她不顾的罪恶感活下去。于是他偷偷地跑到镜子跟前。“让我看看Harry Watson。”

画面看上去象是她位于Lower Marmsbury的住宅。图像变得清晰了，然后——

天啊，Harry。

*  
——  
*

“你要去哪？”野兽问。

John把长剑也捆绑好。“我必须去，那是我的姐姐。”

“你不喜欢她。你对她除了抱怨还是抱怨。”

“对，但她还是我的亲姐姐。我不能抛弃她。我会回来的。”John只打包了食物，别的什么都没带。

“说那么显而易见的谎言是没有意义的。”野兽低吼着不肯看他。

“看着我，看着我的眼睛，看看我是否在说谎。”John一手抚上野兽的侧脸，把他的脑袋扳过来四目对视。他不知道该怎么定义此刻对野兽产生的那种情愫。即使再愤怒，他也无法想象抛下野兽不管会怎样。“我会回来的，只要一星期就好。”

野兽不发一言地离去。

John的坐骑正在马厩边等他，骑具早已装备得一应俱全。

*  
——  
*

John终于赶到Harry身边，后者还是他看见的样子：倒在自己的呕吐物上失去意识。

他搭完脉搏，在她脑袋后面垫了个枕头，然后开始了熟悉的流程：把酒类都丢掉，清理乱糟糟的房间。

等她醒来，一边咒骂他，一边死死地抱住他不放，泪如泉涌。

他们一起住了三天，天天吵架。

*  
——  
*

“我得回去了。”John不能再耽搁。他答应过野兽只离开一个星期，路上还要花费两天。

Harry脸上的笑容消失了。“为什么？你在那里待了好几个月，John。欠他再多也该还清了。”

“我答应过他，Harry。我答应他会回去。”

“他只是一只丛林深处的怪物！被一些古老的魔法囚禁在庄园里而已！有什么大不了？”

John觉得心绞紧了。“别那样说他，Harry。你不了解他。”

“我知道他不放我弟弟走，不让我们在一起，那样就够了！”眼泪又滑下她的脸颊。“他把你怎么了？求你，Johnny，我做不到，我无法接受你再次离开。”

这不是第一次了，John早已看着她一次又一次地试图改变，带着泪水带着承诺，说这次一定会改过自新。只要她觉得消沉了就会扑到自己身上，拖着他一起下坠，下坠。这回不行。“我要走了，Harry。”

临走前，John恳求大学时代的旧友Clara替他关照一下Harry。也许新朋友的出现会推迟那不可避免的沦落吧。

John几乎没有感到多少自责或是同情，他也不知道是不是应该更加心怀愧疚。

*  
——  
*

穿过位于边界的Higglestone时，突然有人喊他的名字。“John！John Watson！”

一张隐隐约约有些熟悉的脸，带着眼镜，圆滚滚的，一边喘气一边抬头看着他。“真的是你，我以为你已经死了。”

那才真正引起John的注意。“为什么？你是谁？”

“Mike Stamford！认不出也不怪你，我长了点肉。我们一起训练来着。”说着，他调笑的口吻变得严肃，“你的队伍遭受狼群袭击之后，有传言说你失踪了，然后他们申请了新的队医，又回头跑进森林。整整两个礼拜都没消息啦，别人都认为他们是全军覆没了。”

John的世界天旋地转。自从他上次在镜子看过大家之后已经过了那么久？他得去找他们。野兽会理解的；他必须去寻找他们。

他的心思一定流露了出来。Mike说：“镇上有个法师也准备展开救援行动。”

*  
——  
*

听了John的解释，法师Sally露出苦涩的笑容。“我们已经不指望有志愿者参加了。没有人愿意为素不相识的人冒生命危险。”

John对此无从指摘。座狼比普通的野狼要大一倍，同时又如同人类般狡诈机敏。如果当时他的部队没有逃进野兽的丛林估计早就死了。

“我的兄弟在你那支队伍里，”另一个法师说。她的双手握成拳头。“我必须找到他。”

John记得她的兄弟——那家伙又会编织又擅长爬树，每个人都叫他蜘蛛。“你们能在一小时内准备就绪吗？”

Sally瞟了一眼Soo Lin，点点头。“到时候就在这里碰头。”

*  
——  
*

他们拼命地策马赶路，极少停下歇息。

Soo Lin一路念着咒语，不断留下标记或是往前探察，好让大家不要盲目地乱跑。

“为什么你不跟她轮替？”John大口地喝水，发现Soo Lin已经显出疲惫的神色。

“我不干这么细致的活，”Sally回答道，“我是来战斗的。”

Soo Lin突然惊叫一声，握着缰绳的手指关节都泛白了。“前方有两群座狼一起行动。”

原来如此。这就能解释为什么他的部队遇上了这么大的麻烦。

该死。

*  
——  
*

他们决定好好睡一觉。接下来将会耗费很多精力。

草草吃了些肉干和面包，Sally主动担当第一班守卫。

“为什么你会到这里来？”John问，他太累了，实在无法抢着干。“Soo Lin是为了她的弟弟，你并没有那样的理由吧。”

“我有。不过是私人原因。”Sally脱下靴子，露出小腿上很长的疤痕。“座狼和我之间有笔旧账要算。”接着，她瞥向已然陷入熟睡的伙伴，表情柔和了。“而她则有足够的理由自己过来。”

*  
——  
*

“我们得杀掉半数以上的狼，它们才会撤退。它们知道优势不在我们这边。”John指点着，“它们会感觉我们的靠近，唯一出其不意的就是你们的法术。请充分利用这一点。杀得越多越快就越好。我会负责拉开你们和它们的距离。如果能靠近山洞，就会有援兵。”

John不愿考虑失败，不愿考虑自己有多少朋友或许已经丧命。

他们把马留在安全地带，然后潜入。

即使有法术相助，座狼的嗅觉还是捕捉到了一切。

*  
——  
*

John一边努力闪避着不让獠牙咬到重要部位，一边不得不承认Sally对她的法术水准说得太过谦虚。

但还不够。最初的几次攻击造成了有效伤害，但座狼也因此提高警惕。它们转而使用突袭和车轮战术，意图消耗人们的体力。

这个方法奏效了。三个人每次都只能勉强应付超过十头座狼的伏击。

John知道自己腰部的伤口已经失血过多。Soo Lin和Sally也逐渐无力施咒，更多地用小刀御敌。

他们明白这是绝境。Soo Lin好不容易才从一轮进攻中侥幸逃脱。座狼们放肆大胆地从藏身之处走了出来。

“来吧！”John大喊，不去在意这是勇敢还是送死。他只想要一个终结。

距离最近的一头座狼向他扑来，却被一道黑影撞开了。地上传出一声钝响，然后是短暂的，痛苦的吠叫。

“John！”野兽咆哮道，牙齿鲜红，“快走！”

座狼们把新出现的敌人包围了起来，一大群灰色朝黑影涌去。

这仿佛是假的，是不可思议的现实。野兽怎么会在这里？是镜子。John摇摇头让自己冷静，鼓起勇气迎上前。他刺中一只座狼的眼睛，然后往旁边挥剑，在另一只身上砍出长长的伤口。

Sally和Soo Lin也因意外的援兵而重新振作起来发动攻击。

野兽专注于啃噬咽喉与腹部，他凶猛有力，使得John滋生出一种异样的感觉，滋生出向往和艳羡。

一头座狼趁John脚步不稳时袭击他，但野兽冲过来，暴怒地挥舞着利爪撕咬对方。他挡在John的前方，大声咆哮，皮毛满是鲜血。

然后一道刺眼的魔法光芒闪耀起来，空气里魔力尖锐地滋滋作响，太强烈的压力让John的皮肤都刺痛不已。这是他有生以来感受到最强大的魔力。John用手臂挡在眼前，极力想看清发生了什么事。

野兽在缩小，在抽搐。骨骼重新整合为人类的形态；毛发消失了，露出苍白的皮肤；前爪伸展成修长优美的手指（只不过指甲太长了点儿）。头上的鬃毛化作蓬乱的卷发，脑袋的形状则变成人的样子，有高高的颧骨和丰满的唇。是那副画中的男人。当变化结束，他立刻无力地倒下。John差点就来不及接住他。

John搂着怀中柔软的身体，希望自己能把这一幕烙印在记忆中。他不敢相信诅咒被打破了。

“你所有的痛苦时光都会过去。”他悄声说道。

*  
——  
*

Soo Lin和Sally利用空气中残存的魔力轰炸座狼，把它们赶跑。丛林里传来喊叫声，是熟悉的声音在呼唤。John的部下找到他们了。

他正努力分辨着有哪些人，还试图确定座狼是否真的跑光，但当野兽——不，当那个男人睁开眼睛时，其他人事物便全部化为空白。

John笑了，喉咙酸涩地，哽咽地问出：“你叫什么名字？”

“Sherlock。”

*  
——  
*

Sherlock象一匹初生的小马驹一样笨拙（且瘦长）。他（一丝不挂，只）裹着Sally的披风，样子十分滑稽。但他的皮肤已经不习惯在没有毛发覆盖的情况下暴露于空气中。至于他的身高，也让John搀扶得很吃力。不过别人都没有帮忙的意思。

他们互相介绍认识，重逢寒暄，乱哄哄地呼喝着你这个疯子，真不相信你干出那种事；他们捶打对方的背，向John抛出多到他不知怎么回答的问题。他解释了前因后果，招致一片小声惊呼以及对Sherlock变化的高度关切。至于Sherlock，紧紧粘着John，对各种赞扬都如数接受，回以笨拙的感谢。

Murray若有所思地看看Sherlock再看看John，眉毛动来动去。John朝他比了个中指。

过了许久大家才平静下来——找回了马，收拾了包袱，伤口都处理完毕。

Soo Lin的弟弟也是伤者之一。他的手被座狼野蛮地咬伤了无法活动。她对伤处的关节轻诵治疗咒语，而他不断地道歉说害她担心了。

“你还活着。我只在乎这一点。”她说着拥抱对方，如此用力的拥抱，近乎疼痛的拥抱。

他们埋葬了四名战友。座狼在他们进入森林的第一天夜里发动突袭，杀死了守夜人和三名熟睡中的士兵。余下的人带着尸体一起躲进山洞，试图不让死者被分食，保留最后的尊严。

腐败等等恶劣条件让另两名士兵病倒了，但他们依然不敢冒着引来座狼的危险将尸体埋葬。

“连惨剧都无法形容的日子。”Gaina说完，忍不住颤栗。

*  
——  
*

见到战友虽然很高兴，John却深深地感受到自己不在几个月影响有多么巨大。他已经听不太懂他们的玩笑了。还有Molly，新任队医，也和他们打成一片无比融洽。这个队伍已经不再需要John。

“我们永远欢迎你的归来，Watson。”Murray发现John独自站在一边望着其他人。

“鉴于我的肩膀，我的手，我的腰都受了太重的伤，继续服役是不可能的。上头肯定会让我退伍。”

“你以前总是说离开军队就会失去人生方向。”

John的眼角瞥到Sherlock，一副气呼呼的样子好像被占了便宜似地，其实只不过是Sally逼他坐着不要动，让Molly包扎伤口。“计划赶不上变化。”

Murray随着他的视线望去。“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，兄弟，”他抓抓脖子，“但对你而言是件好事。”

*  
——  
*

John拉着Sherlock一起退到角落，避开火堆的光线照耀。他情不自禁地松了口气。Sherlock一直在扯衣服，制服穿在他身上很是松松垮垮，感觉却太贴身。这么多年下来他身上只有毛，此刻感觉一定很奇怪。

“谢谢你，因为——”John含糊地挥了挥手，“你知道的。”

Sherlock动了动，蜻蜓点水地看了John片刻。“唔，那个——”

“就是那个解除了你的诅咒吧。”这大概不是Sherlock想说下去的内容，但至少让他们之间气氛不再那么尴尬。

“对。某种无私忘我的感情。当时我没有太注意。”Sherlock故作轻蔑地摆摆手。

接着又是尴尬的沉默。

“庄园怎么办？”

“我对那地方没兴趣。”Sherlock皱着眉，“除了想要一些书，还有我的小提琴。仆人也可以回归普通生活了。我会请Mrs.Hudson分割财产，随便他们怎么使用。”他小声加了一句：“要是他们想把那地方烧了我也不会惊讶。”

“那么你想去哪儿？”John试图保持不咸不淡的口吻，别流露出希望。不过他悲惨地失败了。

“伦敦，John。比起一座无聊的小镇那里有更多更多的犯罪。我想看看自己错过的东西，我想——”

他们的视线交接了；呼吸之间，似乎空气的流动变成了某种几近实质性的纽带。在心照不宣的沉默中他们互相靠近。Sherlock犹豫着，象不知道如何触碰John似地，以一种十分怪异的口吻吞吞吐吐地说出：“你是不是——”

“别用傻话煞风景。”John打断道，把他拉过来。他们的鼻子撞在一块儿，Sherlock还未适应这样的身体，有些懊丧地低低咆哮。然后他们的嘴唇擦碰到了，再然后，他们在对方湿滑的舌尖探索下张开嘴。美妙，超乎想像的完美。

John只想浅尝辄止但Sherlock抓着他的头发不放，让这个吻变得长而热烈。Sherlock挤进他的怀里，仿佛无法忍受身体间还留有空隙，接着他用双手摸遍了John的身体，想要确保他就在自己眼前。Sherlock的指甲还是很长，在John的皮肤上留下锐利的半月的痕迹。

“嗨！Watson！等到进屋再干不行吗？”Williams喊道，引起一串口哨声和起哄。

John吓了一跳，猛地后退，耳朵火烧火燎。他完全忘记有别人的存在了。Sherlock脑后的汗毛都立起来，他呲着牙紧紧抓住John，不肯让他退开任何距离。

“我没眼看了。”Sally捂住脸，又是一串哄笑。

Sherlock在John的怀抱下绷得很紧，象是要跳起来似地。“你们都是羡慕嫉妒恨！”John反唇相讥，极力思索过去随口就来的玩笑话，“不要吃不到葡萄就说葡萄酸！”

Williams低低地笑了三声。“你当然是好人有好报了，兄弟。不过别当众秀恩爱好吧！”

“不象你和Gaina刚才匆忙打了一炮，是不是？”Sherlock的话语让众人顿时鸦雀无声。

“啥？”Gaina脱口而出，脸红得象一根胡萝卜。Williams拼命咳嗽。

Sherlock裹着披风坐直了。“我闻得出，更别提你裤子上的痕迹。”

随之而来的是一段沉默。John望着旧友们脸上千变万化的表情，只希望最后不要以大动肝火告终。

Murray大声冒出来一句：“你们俩瞒着我们交往吗！”

僵局被打破了，善意的调侃完全转到Gaina和Williams身上。

“你真是精彩绝伦。”John小声说，额头靠上Sherlock的。他把Sherlock又朝阴影里拖了一点儿，不想让人再来打搅他们。“好吧，伦敦。我想你应该愿意和我做室友？”

Sherlock皱着脸，努力压抑着太多的情感。“我们当然要做室友。我习惯和你住了。”

John听了他的话放松地大笑。“我也习惯和你住，就算你把毛弄得到处都是我也忍了。我敢说不管你惹上什么新麻烦，我都能搞定。”光是为Sherlock找一份工作就是挑战性十足的事情了。

篝火的微光映入Sherlock的双眼，有那么一刻，把他的瞳孔染成了金色。Sherlock靠近John，把他推到一棵树边，双手贪婪地摸索，嘴唇执着地吻住不放。John主动迎接他的舌头，双手环着他的腰，把他抱紧。

Sherlock的牙齿在John的脖子上搔刮，他们贴得太近，丝毫空间也没有。他在John的耳边细声说话，低沉的声音令John的小腹燃起一团火热：“回到庄园我要和你上床。”

“好。”John低吟，为他们俩不能立即飞回去而惋惜。他不知道这个节奏是否太快，他无所谓。

远处一阵爆笑传来，为John的火热降温。Gaina拔高了声音好像在挣扎抵抗什么。他们放开彼此，只有十指还轻轻交缠着。“明天。”

“明天。”Sherlock也表示同意，露出一抹微笑。

John知道自己此刻脸上的笑容堪比傻瓜。

但他不在乎。


End file.
